Les petits contes
by L'Illusionniste
Summary: OS 9. "Autrefois, nous les voyions blanches, pures et belles, ces petites boules de froid. Aujourd'hui je les vois tachées de sang."
1. Il était un conte

**Bonjour ! (A moins que ce ne soit bonsoir !) **

**Alors me voilà avec un One-Shot que, sincèrement, je ne trouve pas très réussi. Des fois, je me dis que je suis vraiment idiote, et ça doit être le cas aujourd'hui, parce que mettre en ligne quelque chose qu'on ne trouve pas bien... M'enfin bref. C'est justement pour cela que je voulais avoir l'avis de lecteurs. (Pas que vous soyez obligé de me le donner, mais ça m'arrangerait bien, pour tout dire. ^^')  
><strong>

**J'ai prévu de réunir ici des OS que j'écris pour passer le temps. Des courts (parce que je n'en ai jamais écrits de longs). Il ne me reste qu'à les retravailler (mieux que celui-là), ce qui devrait me prendre une ou deux semaines par texte. (Oui, je sais, je suis un escargot.)**

**Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en espérant que mon texte vous plaise plus à vous qu'à moi. ^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartient aux Clamp.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il était un conte…<strong>_

Il était une fois, dans le château d'un pays inconnu, le silence régnait en maître. Ce n'était pas sombre, la lumière chaleureuse du soleil parvenait de tous les côtés. Il n'y faisait jamais froid grâce aux tapisseries qui couvraient les murs et la demeure semblait resplendir de mille feux.

Mais il y faisait triste. Il n'y avait pas d'autre expression pour décrire l'atmosphère étouffante du lieu. Dans le parc, les oiseaux avaient depuis bien longtemps cessé de chanter. Un nombre incalculable de feuilles traînaient au sol. Les fleurs, qui avaient dû être magnifiques, étaient à présent fanées. Les portraits sur les murs jetaient des regards chargés de mépris aux rares visiteurs.

Et il y avait cette tombe, là-bas, sous le cerisier…

Personne n'habitait cet endroit. Personne sauf lui. Mais pouvait-on encore le considérer comme les êtres que l'on désigne par ce mot ? Était-il encore réellement vivant, tout simplement ?

Solitude.

Voilà à quoi il pensait, lui qui était abandonné. Cela faisait longtemps qu'aucun autre sentiment ne l'atteignait. Car à ses yeux, le monde était mort. La seule part de vie qui lui restait était le morceau de ciel qui s'était décroché pour venir se loger au fond de ses yeux. Un ciel clair, mais orageux. Et la tempête laissait parfois sa place au vide. Celui qui, absolu, engloutit l'âme et la dévore. Celui qui ne laisse rien derrière lui.

Dans ce corps frêle, il ne restait plus que l'immensité du vide. Un corps sans âme, un corps de mort-vivant. Il n'était rien de plus, mais rien de moins non plus.

Haine.

Tristesse.

Désespoir.

Abandon.

Il est passé par tous ces chemins. Il a fini vide.

Mort.

Sans doute est-ce ce qui s'approche le plus de son état, aujourd'hui.

Alors que je vous raconte cela, peut-être a-t-il déjà passé une jambe par-dessus la rambarde.

Ou même les deux, qui sait ?

« Viens me rejoindre...

Viens…

Mon très cher frère... »

_…**qui ne finissait pas bien.**_


	2. Bataille

**Bon, et bien... Voilà le One-Shot suivant ! Au final, ce n'est pas un de ceux que j'ai retravaillé, mais un que je viens juste d'écrire. (Je sais, tout le monde s'en contrefiche.)**

**Et plus ça va, plus c'est court !**

**Bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut vraiment que j'arrête mon blabla inutile ^^' ; alors bonne lecture (en espérant que ça vous plaise) !**

**Disclaimer : Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp, pas à moi ! :)**

* * *

><p>Le silence était pesant. Trop pesant.<p>

« Ils préparent quelque chose », déclara une voix, tranchant l'obscurité.

Personne ne répondit, la voix n'avait fait qu'énoncer l'évidence, ce que tous savaient. L'ombre de l'échec était proche, ils le savaient aussi. Trop proche. Et l'échec signifiait…

« Ils sont là ! » cria la voix.

Un bruit de cavalcade.

Des tirs.

Le son de ceux qui explosent contre les murs.

L'écho d'un projectile qui touche sa cible.

Un corps qui tombe.

« Nous en avons eu un !

— Vous serez les suivants ! »

Soudain, tout s'accéléra. Ils sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent le projectile frôler leurs oreilles. Puis le bruit si caractéristique de l'arme retentit. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis une rafale. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de courir. Ils étaient tous touchés. Sauf un. Il avait été protégé par le corps massif de son compagnon. « _Vite !_ » pensa-t-il en s'accroupissant derrière le rocher le plus proche et guetta, du mieux qu'il put (mal, à cause de l'obscurité), l'approche de ses opposants. Ils étaient trop redoutables pour qu'il puisse laisser son esprit vagabonder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Peut-être même voyaient-ils dans le noi…

« Plus un geste ! Tu es fait comme un rat ! »

Le jeune homme se raidit en sentant le bout glacé de l'arme que l'autre lui collait entre les omoplates. Il frissonna. Il laissa choir sa propre arme et se retourna lentement…

Et l'ennemi tira.

Il tomba au sol.

.

La Sorcière des Dimensions apparut au centre de la pièce en même temps que les lumières s'activaient.

« Encore une victoire écrasante de Mokona et Mokona au pistolet à eau ! » s'exclama-t-elle.


	3. Tempête de neige

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous) !**

**Je sais, je suis en retard (J'avais dis une ou deux semaines et ça fait plus d'un mois... ^^') et j'ai beau avoir plein de bonnes excuses, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec. ^^  
><strong>

**Cet OS (Un plus long cette fois.) m'a été inspiré par mon séjour à la montagne (Oui, skier fin avril n'est pas impossible.) et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il donne. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire !**

**Si vous trouvez la moindre erreur, prévenez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Je déteste (hais) les fautes. ^^'  
><strong>

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages de Tsubasa appartiennent aux Clamp. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid. Beaucoup trop froid pour cette époque de l'année. L'air glacial avait dévalé les hauts sommets des montagnes pour s'engouffrer dans la vallée, d'ordinaire protégée des plus grands aléas du froid.<p>

Plus haut, beaucoup plus haut, une tempête de neige faisait rage, recouvrant le paysage d'une couverture blanche et cachant à la vue le paysage gelé. Les rares conifères manquaient de partir chacun leur tour dans les nombreuses avalanches de la région.

Dans le creux de la roche, enfouies dans leurs manteaux peu épais, deux petites formes étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre.

« Dis, Yui, quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir ?

— Bientôt, j'espère, répondit Yui. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions ces plantes avant la moitié de la journée, demain, sinon nous n'aurons jamais le temps de redescendre ! »

Le malheur avait frappé à la porte des deux enfants lorsqu'au début du mois leur mère avait attrapé une grave maladie. Maladie que le médecin s'était révélé incapable de soigner. Ses remèdes fournissaient seulement un maigre répit à la pauvre femme. Mais la veille, il avait annoncé une terrible nouvelle : la vie de la patiente touchait à sa fin.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Yui et Fye pour qu'ils prennent les choses en main. Ils s'étaient précipités chez leur voisine, Yûko, affectueusement surnommée « la Sorcière » par les habitants de la région qui venaient la voir en cas de problème qu'il leur était impossible de résoudre eux-mêmes.

En échange de la seule photo de famille qu'ils possédaient où leur père était encore présent, et non porté disparu, elle leur avait révélé l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver la plante capable de soigner leur mère.

« Les fleurs bleus ne se trouvent que là où la neige tombe en très grande quantité.

— En haut des montagnes ?

— Suivez le chemin qui mène au sommet », acquiesça la Sorcière.

Par chance pour eux, ils habitaient dans un petit village au pied des montagnes les plus hautes du pays.

Sans penser un seul instant aux risques qu'ils encouraient dans cet environnement dangereux, surtout à ce moment de l'année, ils s'étaient précipités chez eux, juste le temps d'attraper leurs plus chauds manteaux et de prévenir leur mère qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour pour la soigner. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps, mais n'était surtout pas en état, de les retenir. Fye et Yui avaient donc commencé à gravir la montagne la plus proche. Mais ils avaient sous-estimé l'effort à fournir et les éléments furieux ne les aidaient pas dans leur tâche. Une tempête s'étant déclarée, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une faille de la roche, étant dans l'incapacité de continuer leur chemin. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que le vent cesse de se déchaîner, et prier pour que cela arrive vite.

.

« Fye ! Vite, Fye, réveille-toi ! Il fait déjà jour ! s'exclamait Yui tandis que son jumeau tentait à grand peine de s'extirper du profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

— Oh non ! Dépêchons-nous ! »

A peine réveillés, ils se mirent à courir. L'épais tapis de neige gênait leurs mouvements imprécis et le froid mordait leurs corps déjà engourdis. L'effort à fournir était trop grand pour des enfants épuisés. Très vite, ils renoncèrent à poursuivre leur course pour se mettre à marcher. Rapidement, tout de même, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Les heures défilaient. Beaucoup trop vite.

Le Soleil en était à son zénith lorsque Fye s'aperçut qu'un détail clochait.

« Yui… Je crois que nous sommes sortis du chemin…

— Que… »

Son frère s'arrêta. Il se tourna dans tous les sens, espérant repérer un point familier du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru tant de fois. Mais non, rien. Rien.

« C'est impossible… » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

Ils réalisaient à peine ce que cela voulait dire. Ils s'étaient perdus dans les montagnes. Ils ne retrouveraient la trace du chemin que bien trop tard… Si jamais ils la retrouvaient.

« Maman, non ! se désespéra Fye en tombant à genoux dans les flocons gelés.

— Relève-toi ! Il ne faut pas s'arrêter ! s'écria Yui. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter… Repartons, Fye. »

Sans dire un mot, ils reprirent leur chemin sans regarder en arrière. Ils arriveraient au sommet, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même si ces fleurs ne se trouvaient qu'au bout du chemin qu'ils venaient de perdre, ils les trouveraient.

Les jumeaux marchèrent du plus vite que leurs courtes jambes leur permettaient. Et finirent finalement par arriver au sommet après des heures de marche trop longues et trop éreintantes.

« Nous y sommes… » lança Fye.

Sans s'échanger un regard, ils se séparèrent pour chercher chacun de leur côté.

Yui partit vers la droite. Il fouilla la neige du regard, espérant de tout son cœur apercevoir une tache bleue percer le décor éblouissant.

Mais un cri apeuré retentit. La voix de Fye !

Yui se précipita à la rescousse de son frère.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir un loup. Les crocs dénudés, les yeux d'un rouge sanglant et le pelage sombre, c'était bien là une bête féroce digne des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants. Mais là, ce n'était pas un conte. Et ils étaient terrifiés. Mais la bête ne ressemblait pas aux autres loups, tous toujours affamés et en quête de nourriture. Celui-là avait l'air de bien se porter. Peut-être n'avait-il pas faim ? Peut-être allait-il repartir en les laissant tranquille ? Maigre espoir…

Car le loup approchait. Tremblants, les deux enfants le virent avancer, être un peu plus près d'eux à chaque pas. Ils étaient trop paniqués pour réagir.

Ils allaient mourir ici, au sommet d'une montagne, dans le froid et la neige, là où leurs squelettes ne seraient jamais retrouvés. Dévorés vivants par un loup. Une fin peu enviable…

« Yui… », souffla Fye, éberlué par ce qui leur avait alors échappé.

Remarquant à son tour ce détail pour le moins… incongru, Yui tira son frère par la manche et avança à grands pas vers l'animal, à présent oublieux de sa nature sauvage et effrayante. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, la bête lâcha à leurs pieds les fleurs bleues tant désirées qu'il tenait dans la gueule et se détourna sans même leur jeter un regard.

« Incroyable… déclara l'un des jumeaux.

— Pas de temps à perdre ; redescendons ! »

Effectivement, le globe céleste était déjà sur le point de se coucher et ses rayons rouges orangés teintaient la couleur immaculée de la neige d'un soupçon de chaleur.

Voyant la vallée de si haut, les deux enfants n'eurent aucun problème à situer leur village. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de faire des détours. Ils commencèrent à dévaler la pente en ligne droite.

Souvent, l'un culbutait et se faisait rattraper par l'autre. Ils allaient vite, ils avaient passé leur vie dans ces montagnes et leurs après-midi libres étaient souvent consacrées à des pareils amusements.

Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune joie dans cet acte. C'était juste un moyen de revenir le plus vite possible auprès de leur mère. Et ils ne couraient pas assez vite. Pas assez… Le temps pressait.

Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

L'énergie procurée par l'espoir était phénoménale. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne. Ils n'étaient plus très loin…

A l'entrée du village se tenait le médecin en compagnie de Yûko. Ils semblaient les attendre, car ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant le raffut de leur cavalcade. Rien de grave n'avait pu arriver pendant leur absence, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas… ?

La mine affligée du médecin leur fit un choc. Il ne s'était rien passé, rien du tout. Bientôt, leur mère pourrait être soignée et ils vivraient à nouveau heureux, tous les trois. N'est-ce pas ?

L'homme secoua la tête quand ils furent assez proches.

« Je suis désolé, c'est fi…

— Il n'est pas trop tard, le coupa la Sorcière. Il lui reste encore quelques minutes. Bientôt, elle ira mieux. »

Mais ses paroles encourageantes contrastaient avec son air soucieux. Il fallait faire vite.

Les deux enfants ne s'arrêtèrent pas devant les adultes malgré leur envie de s'écrouler sur place et de se laisser aller. C'était comme s'arrêter de marcher pendant une tempête de neige ; il leur fallait continuer à avancer coûte que coûte. Tant qu'il resterait un espoir, ils ne renonceraient pas à sauver leur mère. Fut-il si mince.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de leur maison si violemment qu'elle percuta le mur sous le choc.

« Maman ! »

Ses tempes et ses draps étaient couverts de sueur. Ses yeux entrouverts étaient respirait faiblement, son souffle semblait faiblir à chaque elle respirait, c'était le plus important.

« Ne meurs pas, Maman… » la suppliait Fye tandis que Yui appuyait de toutes ses forces sur les fleurs pour faire couler le jus salvateur directement dans la gorge de leur mère. Les deux adultes qui, inquiets, les avaient suivis jusque chez eux regardaient la scène avec une angoisse quasiment palpable. Ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer.

Le liquide se glissa entre les lèvres de la femme qui fut bientôt prise de violent spasmes. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Un hurlement sorti de sa bouche, glaçant le sang de toutes les personnes présentes. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa sous les yeux terrifiés des jumeaux. Étaient-ils responsables de la mort de leur mère ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait…

« C'est fini », déclara le médecin après avoir pris son pouls.

Yûko secoua la tête, son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

« Non, dit-elle sous les regards suppliants des deux enfants. Non, elle va bien. Elle va mieux. »

D'une synchronisation parfaite, Yui et Fye se tournèrent vers leur mère dont la respiration s'était apaisée. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et, malgré les énormes cernes qui indiquaient qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de sa maladie, elle semblait en pleine forme.

« Fye ? Yui ?

— Maman ! s'exclamèrent-ils en se jetant dans ses bras.

— Et tout est bien qui finit bien », déclara le médecin, soulagé et heureux.

Pour une fois...


	4. Plancher

**Et voilà un OS que j'avais écrit un moment et que j'ai "remanié". Je regardais le sol de ma chambre et cela m'a inspiré... C'est quelque peu ridicule comme thème, "plancher", m'enfin... ^^ De plus, il y a des choses illogiques, mais je ne crois pas que ça pose problème... En fait, peut-être même que vous ne trouverez pas ces détails. Bon, je blablate, et ce n'est pas important.**

**Bref, il n'y a aucun sens à cet OS (vaguement dépressif, qui plus est) mais peut-être aura-t-il une suite un jour car une personne m'en a réclamé une. ^^ Mais ma flemmardise l'emporte toujours, alors...  
><strong>

**Et, comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp, pas à moi ! :)**

**P-S : Merci de lire ce que j'écris ! =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je me sens si seul...<p>

Je pose ma tête contre le sol. Je crois que c'est du plancher. Lui, au moins, ne me rejette pas. Il me tient compagnie. Avec lui je ne serais plus si seul.

Je m'allonge de tout mon être sur mon unique ami. Il est froid, presque autant que moi. Je ne suis plus seul, le plancher est là pour moi.

Mon souffle devient erratique. La fin est proche. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ce sol si accueillant. De toute façon, il ne n'aura pas à me supporter longtemps. Je partirai dans peu de temps. Mes amis… Un rire étranglé fuse de ma gorge. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Ils m'ont tous rejeté. Je suis seul.

...

C'est faux, en fait. Le plancher sera toujours là pour m'attendre. Mais je ne reviendrai pas. Plus jamais.

Le bois qui se réchauffe contre ma joue gelée me paraît bien doux. Je caresse les lattes du bout des doigts. Si seul… Malgré moi, les larmes coulent, se mêlant au sang qui s'échappe de mon corps. Je ne veux pas mourir… Je suis si seul. J'aurais aimé avoir de la compagnie pour ma disparition. Tout se trouble. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'une ombre bouge. Elle s'approche… Je vois quelque chose... Je crois... que c'est un homme... aux yeux rouges. Il me prend et me transporte.

« Tu vas bientôt être soigné. »

Il est gentil… mais c'est trop tard. Dommage. Avec lui, peut-être que la vie m'aurait parue plus rose. Ou rouge. Un rire amer s'échappe de ma gorge. Je tends une main tremblante vers ses yeux.

« Comme du sang… »

Il me jette un drôle de regard. Peut-être se perd-t-il dans le bleu de mes yeux, comme tant d'autres avant lui ? Autant rêver...

Il ne cesse de marcher. Cela m'apaise... Il n'y a plus que le vide qui m'attend, le noir absolu… Mais seul cette couleur carmin m'attire. Peut-être dans une autre vie pourrai-je côtoyer cet homme aux yeux si particuliers. Il affiche un air sévère mais je sais qu'il est gentil, j'en suis sûr…

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demande-t-il.

— F… Fye… », je réponds après un long moment.

Est-ce vraiment mon nom ? Je n'en suis plus si sûr. Les images... Ma mémoire se mélange dans ma tête.

« Et toi ? » j'ose enfin alors que je sens que je deviens peu à peu un peu plus glacial.

Je veux conserver sa chaleur...

« Kurogane. »

Je crois qu'il m'allonge.

Ce n'est pas du plancher… Je l'entends hurler que c'est urgent. Des gens se pressent. Je les entends accourir vers moi. C'est inutile… Le guerrier se penche sur moi. Il est flou...

« Au revoir, Kuro-chan... »

Le monde est noir.


	5. L'Antre

**Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de nouvel OS, mais finalement, en voici un ! =)**

**Bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vais tout de suite passer à l'essentiel :  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

****Disclaimer : Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp, pas à moi ! :)****

* * *

><p>Il faisait sombre, extrêmement sombre. L'odeur ambiante en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Mais pas lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour de subir les dangers de l'Antre. Il ne pouvait se soustraire à cette épreuve.<p>

Kurogane, en bon ninja qu'il était, avait réussi le challenge avec nonchalance et en était ressorti en grommelant un « Ridicule ! » exaspéré.

Puis Shaolan, avait bravé les périls de l'endroit mais, mais il en était ressorti... déboussolé.

La princesse, encouragée par Mokona, juché sur son épaule, s'était débrouillée avec une détermination sans faille malgré les frémissements qui la parcouraient toujours après son retour.

C'était à présent à Fye de subir cette torture…

Un ricanement guttural l'éjecta hors de ses pensées. L'affreux vacarme fut suivi d'un claquement sec annonçant une chute d'objets. Des os cliquetèrent en percutant le sol. Fye sursauta. Il recula, recula, recula… Jusqu'à se retrouver enserré entre les pattes gigantesques et velues d'une araignée. Le mage poussa un cri étranglé par la terreur : il avait pu entr'apercevoir les mandibules dégoulinantes de poison et les yeux luisants d'avidité dans un éclair de lumière.

Fye courut, suivant malgré lui le chemin fait d'ossements : il n'y avait plus d'autre issue. Soudain, le temps s'arrêta. Les bruits inquiétants, les sifflements de colère, les hululements lugubres, les flashs aveuglants, le chemin macabre,… Il n'y avait plus rien, c'était le vide absolu, le noir total.

Néant.

Le magicien prit une grande goulée d'air. Il ne fallait surtout pas paniquer. Juste avancer.

Avancer.

Il fit un pas. La résistance sur laquelle son pied s'appuya le fit revenir à la raison. C'était juste de l'obscurité et du silence. Rien de dangereux ou d'effrayant. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se convaincre qu'il ne flottait pas au beau milieu de l'espace. Il fit un second pas, puis et un troisième, et un autre,… Ainsi de suite, pas à pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lumière apparaisse. Des cris retentissaient, forts, plus loin.

C'est en courant qu'il franchit l'épais tissu qui cachait la sortie. Pâle comme la mort et respirant à la manière d'un asthmatique, il s'effondra à même le sol. Ses compagnons le fixaient, interloqués. Mais ils furent assez sages pour refouler les questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans leurs têtes.

S'il y avait bien une chose de sûr, c'était que plus jamais le magicien ne remettrait les pieds dans une maison hantée.


	6. Arc en ciel

**Voici un nouvel OS. ^^ Le précédent n'était pas génial, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il m'a donné en le relisant.  
><strong>

**Bref, je risque de ne publier aucun autre One-Shot avant fin août. (C'est les vacances, que voulez-vous ?)  
><strong>

**Au fait, il faut absolument que je répare un grand manque de savoir-vivre ! :  
><strong>

**Merci de lire (ou de reviewer) mes OS, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! ^^  
><strong>

**Voilà.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

******Disclaimer : Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp, pas à moi ! :)******

**P-S : Si quelque chose dans cet OS ne vous paraît pas clair, n'hésitez pas à le dire... (Parce que ma relectrice en a trouvées, des choses pas très claires. Alors, même si j'ai essayé d'améliorer tout ça... Enfin voilà, quoi.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Les secondes s'égrènent et le temps meurt peu à peu. Mais peu leur importe ce sablier infini, les gouttes ne cessent de tomber. Elles s'écrasent sur moi, impitoyables.<p>

C'est l'aube, le soleil renaît une fois encore à l'est et un arc-en-ciel daigne inonder le ciel de ses couleurs. Le monde est beau, rien qu'en cet instant.

Et moi je suis là, sous la pluie, noyé par l'averse, caché dans l'ombre de sombres nuages qui pleurent à ma place. Savent-ils que mes larmes ne peuvent plus couler ? Que la force d'en verser m'a quitté... ? Je l'ai fait tant de fois, après tout.

Ce serait une chose bien inutile de toute façon ; tu ne reviendras pas…

Tu pars, et moi je reste. Où est l'équité ? Ne peut-on donc pas rester ensemble ? Sans toi, le moindre coup de vent m'emporte, chaque goutte d'eau me transperce, et les rares rayons de soleil me brûlent la peau.

Tu es parti, et moi je suis resté.

Je marche, sans savoir où je vais, suivant juste la direction que mes pas ont prise, tel un fantôme.

Tiens, une flaque. Il y en a beaucoup, ici, inondant ce sol de terre. Jusqu'à présent je les ai toutes évitées, c'est agaçant d'être mouillé. Après il faut se sécher. C'est un effort à fournir... et tu ne m'en as pas laissé la force. D'ailleurs, on dirait toi, dedans...

Vraiment ?

Je me penche pour te frôler, seulement te toucher du bout des doigts… Et tu fais de même. Mais ta peau est bien trop lisse, bien trop irréelle pour être vraie. Tu es trop trouble, aussi, ou est-ce la pluie qui me voile à nouveau les yeux ? Un goût amer emplit ma bouche : un reflet peut-il donc se monter si cruel ?

Je m'apprête à fendre l'eau de ma semelle, ne serait-ce que pour stopper ce supplice. Te contempler est bien trop difficile. Mais j'aperçois de la compagnie, à tes côtés. Un spectacle que tu aurais certainement adoré regarder. Il suffirait que tu te retournes pour que ce soit le cas. Mais tu ne bougeras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pas tant que moi je n'aurai pas fait le premier pas. Ce spectacle est bien beau, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais tu ne le vois pas...

Ce garçon, là-bas, il offre une fleur à cette fille… C'est beau, vraiment beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Longtemps, je les observe.

Une fleur… Tu te souviens ? On nous avait comparés à elles, il y a longtemps. Mais à laquelle ? Je ne sais plus. T'en serais rappelé, toi ? Sans doute. Mais nous avons changé depuis ce temps, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes.

J'ai changé.

A présent, peut-être suis-je un narcisse ? Là, penché sur l'eau, condamné à n'avoir que mon reflet comme compagnie… Un simple reflet.

Un rire désabusé s'échappe de ma gorge. Quelle ironie…

Je me penche un peu plus sur la flaque. Ce serait bien si je pouvais la traverser pour te rejoindre, tu ne crois pas ? Si…

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait trois plombes qu'on t'attend ! Dépêche-toi ! »

L'appel me surprend et c'est déséquilibré que j'atterris la tête la première dans l'eau. Ça y est, je suis définitivement trempé.

Je me retourne. Là-bas, sous un abri se tiennent quatre silhouettes, l'une perchée sur une autre, leurs contours rendus indistincts par la pluie.

Je ne veux pas les rejoindre… Ils ne comprendraient pas. Je ne veux pas les voir…

S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi seul…

Mais je dois retourner avec eux, je dois continuer à sourire. A faire semblant.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au couple dans la flaque. Il n'est plus là, mais un arc-en-ciel l'y a remplacé. Il me sourit.

Et je souris à mon tour.

C'est vrai... Tu l'as trouvé, le repos...

Mon cœur est si douloureux... Mais je sais qu'il ne pleure pas que de tristesse.

Je cours vers ces silhouettes, mes amis. Je veux les rejoindre… Mais pour cela, je dois te dire adieu…

Jusqu'à nos retrouvailles.


	7. Rien qu'un inconnu

**Bonjour ! =)**

**Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, cela fait un très long moment que je n'ai publié aucun OS. ^^ Et je n'ai aucune excuse pour cela, pas même le manque d'inspiration, parce que j'en avais plein ! Du coup j'ai écrit beaucoup d'OS, mais je ne les trouve pas géniaux géniaux, alors...  
><strong>

**Également, merci à **Lyra64** et à **raito hana** pour vos reviews (auxquelles j'ai mis du temps à répondre, et je m'en excuse) ! Merci aussi à **Tu sais qui**, si tu passes par-là, mais je te l'ai déjà dit...  
><strong>

**Et aussi, merci beaucoup à tous de lire ces OS ! =D  
><strong>

**J'ai fini de blablater, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! =)  
><strong>

******Disclaimer : Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp, pas à moi ! :)******

* * *

><p>Il fait sombre. La nuit commence tout juste à tomber, pourtant.<p>

Un faible vent se lève.

De fines gouttes tombent et le sol s'assombrit peu à peu.

Les nuages cachent le ciel ; même la lune est invisible.

Il fait froid. De la buée se forme autour de sa bouche quand il expire.

Il, c'est _lui_, l'homme qui n'a pas de nom.

Tout ce que l'on sait sur lui, c'est qu'il ramasse les animaux abandonnés avant de les amener au chenil. Ils sont nombreux, dans le coin. Tous de pauvres êtres abandonnés, livrés à eux-mêmes.

Il leur ressemble, avec ses yeux dans le vague, un peu perdus. On dirait qu'il est dans la lune, souvent. Ou même au-delà de ce monde, là où les mortels ordinaires sont refoulés.

Ce type-là finira au Paradis, je le sais. Chaque dimanche, dans l'église du quartier, le prêtre le prend pour exemple. « Vous savez, cet homme-là… » et patati, et patata. Lui non plus il sait pas son nom. « Cette personne est un modèle pour notre société… »

Mais bizarrement, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Il a forcément quelque chose en lui que Dieu n'approuverait pas. Une faiblesse ou un crime à cacher… J'ai toujours pensé ça de lui.

A croire que c'est ce qui lui a porté malheur.

Un jour, les policiers sont venus. Ils lui ont parlé. Ils avaient l'air grave.

Ils l'ont emmené.

Toutes les personnes du quartier ont suivi l'affaire. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé, personne ne connaissait son nom. Et pourtant, il faisait partie de notre vie.

D'après les flics, il serait un criminel recherché.

La bonne blague. Un criminel, lui ? Un meurtrier, qui plus est ? Personne n'y a cru. Les keufs ont persévéré.

Ses empreintes avaient été retrouvées sur le cadavre. Peu étonnant, c'était une de ses connaissances. Et sur le couteau. Et ce n'était pas le sien.

L'affaire s'était déroulée une dizaine d'années auparavant. Le type était presque encore un gamin. Dix-huit ans tout juste, il venait de les fêter. Avec son frère jumeau. La victime.

Seul son mobile reste à établir. Il n'a jamais été trouvé.

Et lui il garde le silence, se tait, ne parle pas. Peu importe la manière dont on le dit, il ne dit rien. N'approuve rien, mais ne dément pas non plus.

Après des jours et des jours de palabre, il est déclaré coupable.

Et lui, il ne parle toujours pas.

Aujourd'hui je suis au poste. Je le regarde marcher, droit vers sa fin. Il va mourir.

Il s'arrête devant moi. Quelques secondes, rien de plus.

J'ai l'impression d'être trahi.

Plusieurs semaines qu'il n'est plus là, au carrefour, à guetter les gémissements plaintifs d'un chiot égaré.

Et demain non plus, il ne sera pas là.

Et il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre.

Je sais qu'il est innocent.

On le sait tous.

Même ces putains de gendarmes.

Mais il se tient droit, devant moi. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'il me défie. Il ose, le traître !

Moi je le foudroie sur place. Si un regard pouvait tuer… Quoiqu'il n'ait pas besoin de mon aide pour cela.

Mais ça, ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

Et il parle, aussi.

Je ne réagis pas. Peut-être l'émotion.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends ; elle est belle sa voix, elle est douce.

« Tu as ma parole : je suis innocent. »

C'est à peine s'il ne sourit pas.

Et moi je grince des dents. Que vaut-elle, sa parole, contre les preuves des policiers ? N'était-ce pas avant qu'il aurait dû la donner ?

Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Puis il se fait pousser. Les flics n'ont pas que ça à faire, qu'il se dépêche de se faire exécuter.

Et il avance, se place au fond de la cour et se retourne, dos au mur.

Ses mains sont libres. Après tout, les attacher est une perte de temps. Elles tremblent de froid.

Et il commence à faire sombre ; l'ombre de la nuit avance sournoisement et nous enveloppe totalement. La pluie se met à tomber. Le prêtre nous l'a dit : c'est Dieu qui pleure.

Les nuages cachent la lune.

Il fait froid aussi. De la buée sort de sa bouche. Ses mains tremblent.

Il les frotte entre-elles, souffle dessus.

C'est futile.

Le premier signal retentit, presque comme hurlé dans le silence de la nuit.

Je ne le vois déjà plus distinctement il fait trop noir, mais je sais que ses yeux sont levés.

Le second signal fuse. Trop rapidement.

Du bruit, fort, puis le sifflement des balles.

Ses yeux sont toujours levés, mais ce n'est pas ses bourreaux qu'il regarde. C'est moi.

Les mains blanches ont arrêté de trembler.

Puis le corps tombe, et moi, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Les soldats laissent planer une minute de silence.

Puis je me surprends à penser stupidement :

« Il est au Paradis. »


	8. Des noms qui ne s'oublient pas

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tou(te)s ! =)  
><strong>

**Voici un nouvel OS, intitulé **Des noms qui ne s'oublient pas**. (Merci à **Tu sais qui** pour la correction !)  
><strong>

**Bon, comme je n'ai rien de plus à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie de me lire ! =D  
><strong>

******Disclaimer : Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp, pas à moi ! (Pour toujours et à jamais. ^^)******

**P-S : Petite indication utile : cet OS se situe après la fin du manga.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Les années passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Cela fait maintenant plus de quarante ans que notre second voyage est terminé, que Shaolan a pu rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa belle, accompagné de ses parents.<p>

Moi ? J'ai accompagné Kuro-chan dans son pays, au Japon. Je n'avais plus nulle part où aller, de toute façon.

Mokona a même pensé venir avec nous, mais il est rentré à la boutique après quelques mois, il tenait trop à retrouver sa moitié, et il y avait un Watanuki à réconforter de la perte d'une certaine sorcière…

Et moi je me retrouve à nouveau seul.

Fye… Et puis toi… Vous m'avez tous quitté.

Des sales types vous ont arrachés à moi.

Fye… Tombé d'une tour pour le bon plaisir d'un manipulateur qui désirait un pion. Que ça ait été moi ou toi, peu lui importait. Il t'a tué, Fye.

Et puis toi… Toi. Que puis-je ajouter, cette fois ? Tu voulais trouver plus fort que toi, mais c'est un lâche qui a eu ta peau. Comment a-t-il fait pour t'avoir dans ton sommeil, toi qui ne dormais toujours que d'un œil ? Pff… Peut-être que tu te faisais vieux, tout simplement.

Ce n'est même pas moi qui ai découvert ton corps. Ce jour-là, j'étais absent, parti acheter de la nourriture, pour deux, comme à mon habitude.

Tu avais pris l'habitude de te lever avec le soleil, et moi un peu avant pour pouvoir te préparer tranquillement un bon petit-déjeuner bien sucré pour le plaisir de te faire râler.

Quand je suis revenu, Tomoyo et sa sœur m'attendaient. Elles m'ont annoncé la terrible nouvelle : poignardé dans ton sommeil, blessure fatale.

Tu étais mort. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était impossible. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir, Kuro-chan.

Il m'a fallut des jours entiers pour en prendre pleinement conscience. Mais quand ce fut fait, cette dure réalité m'a frappé si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais te suivre dans la tombe. Et je ne m'en suis jamais remis. On a beau dire que le temps efface tout, je sais que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Pas toi, Kuro-chan, pas toi…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais autant souffrir ?

Est-ce moi, encore, qui apporte la malédiction à mes proches ?

C'est tellement triste. Tellement bête, tellement idiot. Qui aurait cru qu'un valeureux ninja comme toi mourrait de la pire des façons qui soient ? Pas moi, en tout cas…

Quand, ton souhait me transformant en vampire, tu as donné ton sang pour sauver ma vie, n'était-ce pas ta manière de dire que tu prendrais soin de moi ? Comment pourras-tu le faire, maintenant que tu n'es plus là ?

Et je pleure encore maintenant. C'est ta mort qui m'attriste, cette autre moitié de mon âme, arrachée…

As-tu conscience de ton crime ?

Si seulement Shaolan ne m'avait jamais redonné mon œil… Je serais resté vampire, n'ayant que ce liquide vital qui s'échappait de tes blessures pour me nourrir. Et je serais mort avec toi.

Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que tu aies mon décès sur la conscience, ça t'aurait fait une belle jambe.

A présent, je dois m'en charger moi-même.


	9. Flocons

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! :)**

**Après un long moment sans rien écrire, voici un nouvel OS ! :) (D'ailleurs, je me pose la question depuis un bout de temps, mais est-ce qu'un texte aussi court peut être appelé "OS" ? ^^ Enfin bref.)**

**Merci **Sanashiya** et **Crisalys Nara** pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à vous, tous ceux qui me lisez ! :D**

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. :)**

**Disclaimer : Tsubasa appartient au Clamp, et pas à moi, au risque de vous surprendre... ;)**

**P-S : **Crysalys Nara**, puisque je ne t'ai pas répondu par MP je le fais ici. ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris, et j'espère que tu apprécieras cet OS ! :) J'ai jamais eu l'impression de parler de la mort de façon détournée mais en y repensant... Peut-être. ^^ Mais du coup je parle toujours un peu du même thème, ça va finir par faire trop ! ^^ Merci aussi pour ta review pour **Mon Ombre** ! :3 Parmi tout ce que j'ai écrit (même si c'est pas énorme XP), c'est celui-là que je préfère ! :3 Merci encore pour tes reviews (qui m'ont redonné l'envie d'écrire ! :D), et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Lorsque tombent les flocons et que la neige couvre le sol d'un doux tapis blanc, le monde se teinte de rouge sanglant et éclabousse l'immaculée blancheur.<p>

Moi je les connais, ces flocons teintés de sang, ils ont baignés mon enfance.

Quand ma peine devenait trop forte, je passais la tête à travers les barreaux et je contemplais le malheur des autres. La vie me paraissait un peu moins horrible. Un peu, seulement, mais c'était déjà plus que ce que mon autre moi pouvait espérer.

En bas de la tour, il se démène pour monter, venir vers moi. Il n'y arrivera pas.

Les flocons tombent toujours.

Et lui il lève la tête et ce qu'il voit se reflète dans ses yeux, dans son âme. Il voit des corps pleuvoir du ciel.

Je souris tristement.

Autrefois, nous les voyions blanches, pures et belles, ces petites boules de froid.

Aujourd'hui je les vois tachées de sang, et lui voit les hommes qui ont tenté de voler.

Peut-être est-ce là la différence qui fait que nous sommes nés séparés et pas un être à part entière. Peut-être est-ce là toute notre différence.

Yui.

Tu as l'air de sentir que je t'appelle, car ton regard se lève vers le mien. Tes yeux m'accrochent et ne me lâchent plus.

C'est à cause de ces yeux que tout se déroule ainsi. J'aurais préféré naître aveugle et être guidé par ta voix.

Je n'aurais pas vu les flocons. Je n'aurais pas vu ton visage amaigri, squelettique. Mais par-dessus tout je n'aurais pas vu cette lueur d'espoir au fond de tes prunelles.

Cet espoir que j'ai déjà abandonné, je ne voudrais pas le voir. Parce que je sais qu'un jour, il te fera mal.

Ce que tu ne sais pas, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, Yui, c'est qu'_il_ m'a déjà rendu visite. Et que peu importe ta décision, c'est moi qu'il choisira.

Ou plutôt c'est _toi_ qu'il choisira. Parce que tu as cette lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux, et c'est pour ça que je mourrai. C'est pour ça que tu pourras être libre.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour toi. Mais alors que tu t'escrimes à grimper au mur trop lisse, écorchant ta peau famélique jusqu'au sang, je me dis que je vais te sauver, toi qui espères encore.

Un sanglot m'étouffe et les larmes commencent à couler, amères. Je ne te reverrai plus… Je ne te reverrai plus !

J'étouffe, je ne peux plus respirer.

Plus jamais.

Et je pleure, encore et encore, avant l'heure fatidique.

Mais je suis résolu. Tu vivras.

Cette raison vaut tout au monde.

J'entends des voix, en bas. La tienne, la sienne. C'est le moment.

Il est temps.

Et je retiens mon souffle.

La buée autour de mes lèvres. Le froid sous mes pieds. Ta voix qui retentit. Mon nom. Mais c'est trop tard.

Je t'aime, Yui.

Et je tombe, tel un flocon. Ni pur, ni blanc.


End file.
